justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fastest Man Alive
The Fastest Man Alive is the fourth movie in the second level of The DC Movie Universe. Cast Chris Zylka as Barry Allen/The Flash Blake Lively as Iris West Leslie Bibb as Patty Spivot James Caan as Jay Garrick Milo Ventimiglia as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master Eric Bana as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang Powers Boothe as Gorilla Grodd (voice and motion capture) David Ogden Stiers as Solovar (voice and motion capture) Zack Quinto as Paul Gambi Chace Crawford as Wally West Jon Hamm as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Geoffrey Rush as Dr. George Dyke Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Jensen Ackles as Metallo Plot In Central City, Barry Allen is at the crime lab, examining some evidence from a mugging when his girlfriend, Iris West calls him and tells him that he's late to his own celebration. Barry quickly changes into his Flash costume and heads downtown to the 1st annual, Flash Day. In the crowd is Iris and her 16-year old nephew, Wally West, who greatly admires the Flash, and Dr. Jay Garrick. Wally then wonders out loud who the Flash is, causing Iris to change the subject. Meanwhile, at a secret laboratory, a scientist is performing illegal steroid-enhancing experiments on 2 gorillas he stole from the zoo. At first, the apes have a violent reaction to the drug and trash the lab until the drug begins to take effect and they gain super-intelligence. They then kill the scientist and destroy the lab. When the building explodes, the inferno interrupts the Flash Day parade and gets Flash's attention. He speeds off and runs around the building until he cancels out the flame. Suddenly, the gorilla leap out of the flames. Their names are revealed to be Grodd and Solovar. Flash tries to calm them down but is surprised when they reveal that they can talk. Grodd then attacks him, but Flash manages to dodge his attacks. Solovar though steals a truck and tells Grodd to leave Flash and he hops in the truck and they drive off. Later, while Iris tends to his wounds, Barry tells her and Jay about his encounter with the apes. Jay though recognizes the research and heads back to the destroyed building, where he discovers that the gorilla are the product of an old colleague of his named Dr. George Dyke. He then discovers his corpse and picks up the remains of his research back to his lab for study. Later, Iris introduces Barry to Wally, who immediately thinks Barry is a bore. Meanwhile, Dr. Sam Scudder, a former convict who's now a scientist at Central City University, is busy working on a machine to reflect images through mirrors, but his machine malfunctions and instead, traps him in the mirror. The machine then malfunctions again and he's free from the mirror. He then learns of how to perfect this and tries several different experiments to perfect this tech until he perfects it into a Mirror pack and mirror gun. He then gives in to his criminal ways and decides to use these weapons to commit crimes. He then calls his old friend, Paul Gambi, a tailor, to make him a suit with specific modifications. When he goes to pick it up, Paul asks him what he needs it for. Sam shows him his new tech and his plan to use it to get rich. Paul agrees to keep it a secret. The next day, Mirror Master robs the bank and traps the hostages in mirrors. Iris learns about this when she's assigned to cover it and calls Barry to tell him. Wally voluntarily tags along with his aunt and agrees to be her cameraman in order to get closer to Flash. When they arrive, Flash speeds along and runs into the bank. Mirror Master attacks him with his mirror gun, which fires refracted blasts of light. Flash manages to dodge his blasts, but is unable to free the hostages from the mirrors. Mirror Master then projects his reflection among several other mirrors, fooling Flash long enough for him to trap him in a mirror. Flash though vibrates his way out of the mirror and smashes the mirrors with Mirror Master in them and vibrates the hostages out of the mirrors. Mirror Master though manages to escape through a compact mirror in a woman's purse. Meanwhile, a few of the hostages recognized Mirror Master's suit as the work of Paul Gambi, leading to the police to question him, but Paul denies any involvement and claims that a few of his supplies were stolen a few days ago. At an underground bunker, Grodd and Solovar plan their next move. Grodd is angry and wants revenge on the humans for taking away his life, but Solovar wants to find a way to escape the city and find a cure for their condition. Grodd though tries to convince that they've been gifted with this intellect and that they should use it to makes apes the dominant species on Earth, but is unable to. Solovar leaves to think of a plan while Grodd starts thinking of his own plan. The next day, Iris has to do a new story and asks Barry to drive Wally to the mall, but along the way, he stops at the police station, where he introduces Wally to his colleague, Patty Spivot, and then hands her a shard of glass he got from one of Mirror Master's mirrors and tells her it's made from a different material and asks her to determine what it is. Patty agrees, but is suspicious. Meanwhile, an Australian performer named Digger Harkness performs some boomerang tricks for the crowd, but the crowd gets bored and boos him. Digger returns to his apartment, where it's revealed that he's a professional boomeranger and was actually a sponsor for the toy company that created the boomerang and that when the boomerang's popularity went down, he was fired and is now forced to perform boomerang tricks around the town for pennies. He then finds his old Captain Boomerang costume from the boomerang commercials and takes it to Paul's store to sell. But along the way, he gets shoved aside by another man, who mocks him. Digger then attacks him with his boomerangs until he falls unconscious. He then decides to use his boomerang skills for his own gain and when he arrives at Paul's store, instead of selling it, he asks him to modify it and explains what he plans to use it for. Paul agrees to keep it a secret and is revealed to be a tailor that makes clothes for criminals and that he supplied fresh suits to the local crime boss from his hometown, until he was found by the police and spent a year in prison. He then moved to Central City to make clothes for ordinary people, but still makes suits for criminals. Later, Captain Boomerang robs the local mint and takes out the guards with some new modified boomerangs. At the police station, Barry learns about Captain Boomerang's robbery and tells Wally to drive himself and then runs off to change. Wally though follows him so he can get the keys, but accidentally sees him changing into Flash. Flash then runs to the mint and takes on Captain Boomerang, who takes him out with some trick boomerangs. Flash though manages to get a few of the trick boomerangs to hit Captain Boomerang, knocking him unconscious. The police then arrive and arrest him. Patty then calls Barry and tells him that the glass is made from maxi-glass, which is made at Lampert Labs. Flash visits the lab, but is unable to find anything to connect Mirror Master. Meanwhile, Jay visits the destroyed lab again to learn more about Dr. Dyke's research. Grodd arrives and spots Jay and follows him back to his home. He then knocks him unconscious and steals Dyke's research and takes it back to the bunker to mass-produce the steroid formula that gave him and Solovar their abilities. Later, Barry visits Iris and the 2 share a moment and kiss and have revealed to been dating for 6 months now. Wally then arrives and reveals to Iris Barry's secret identity. Iris and Barry try to convince him that he dreamed it, but Wally insists that he saw what he saw and that Barry is the Flash. Barry then tells him that he is the Flash and tells him his origin. Iris then has him swear to keep his identity a secret, which he agrees to. Jay then calls Barry and tells him to meet him at his lab. Barry quickly heads to his lab and sees him beat up and bruised and quickly rushes him to the hospital. When Jay wakes up the next day, he finds Barry, Iris, and Wally sit at the foot of his bed and he tells them he was attacked by the gorilla that attacked him a few days ago. He then reveals that he found out the gorillas were injected with a steroid formula that was created by his old colleague, Dr. Dyke. They let Jay rest while Barry and Iris share a moment and confess their love for each other. Suddenly, a news report comes on about Grodd attacking the zoo. Barry changes into his costume and runs to the zoo, where Grodd saves the other gorillas. Flash tries to round up the freed gorillas when Solovar arrives and tries to talk Grodd out of having his revenge, but Grodd knocks him aside and attacks Flash. Flash dodges his attacks, but Grodd uses his intellect to his advantage and defeats Flash. He then herds the gorillas to his bunker, which he expanded into a civilization that he calls, Gorilla City. Flash spots Solovar and gets him to safety. Solovar introduces himself and tells him his and Grodd's origin and about Grodd creating an army of super-intelligent gorillas to make apes the dominant species. Meanwhile, in Gorilla City, Grodd injects the serums into the gorillas, making them super-intellgent. He then reveals to them his plan to spread this serum to gorillas all over the planet and rule the Earth. Meanwhile, Flash takes Solovar to Patty's apartment, where he reveals his secret identity to her. He tells her his origin and fills her in on what's going on and has her tend to Solovar. He then later calls Jay and tells him to stay at the hospital and take care of Iris and Wally. Iris though refuses to stay behind and has Wally drive her to Barry. Meanwhile, Grodd has his gorilla army free Captain Boomerang and uses his intellect to find Mirror Master and offers them the chance to have their revenge on Flash, which they agree to. Grodd and his gorilla army then storm the town and attack the civilians. Flash arrives at the same time as Iris and Wally. Flash tells her that he loves her and gives her a kiss and then gets her and Wally to safety. He then calls Patty and tells her to activate the lightning rod at the top of a skyscraper. Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang then attack him and quickly gain the upper hand. Flash though manages to defeat them by using their own gimmicks against them. Patty and Solovar then arrive and Patty quickly heads to the skyscraper while Solovar and Flash try to lure Grodd to the top. Wally though refuses to sit by and runs off to the top to help. At the top, Solovar and Grodd face off, but Grodd knocks him aside. Flash then attacks him when Wally arrives and leaps onto Grodd, who tosses him aside and takes out some chemicals to kill Solovar with. Flash saves Wally and tells him to get out of here, but Wally refuses. Patty then activates the lightning rod as lightning lights up the sky. Iris then arrives in the news copter and gets Flash on board. But before Wally can get on, the lightning strikes the rod, causing a huge explosion that knocks Grodd and Solovar off of the building. Solovar though manages to grab the edge and offers Grodd his hand, but Grodd refuses his help and ends up falling to his apparent death. Wally ends up getting struck by the lightning and bathed in Grodd's chemicals, but Flash and Iris manage to get him on the helicopter but he's unconscious. Later, at the hospital, Barry and Iris then set by Wally's bed, who's woke up, but is resting. Barry then tells her that she's the best thing that's happened to him. As Wally wakes up, he sees Iris and Barry. Barry then proposes to Iris, which she accepts, much to Wally's delight. The next day, in Africa, Barry and Patty arrive at a new and secret Gorilla City, run by Solovar. Barry and Patty congratulate him on escaping from the government and for settling this new civilization for the super-intelligent gorillas that Grodd captured. Solovar thanks them for their help and Barry and Patty promise to keep their location a secret. Meanwhile, Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang are arrested, but Paul Gambi gets away scot-free due to lack of evidence. In a post-credit scene, while driving Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, and Mirror Master to the new prison, Metallo intercepts them, kills the driver and guards and frees them. He then takes them to a limo with Lex Luthor in it. Lex offers them the chance to have their revenge on The Flash. Captain Boomerang and Mirror Master accepts, but Captain Cold refuses. Lex then offers to help him find his sister, Lisa Snart, who was arrested for the murder of their father and was mysteriously moved to another prison, to which Captain Cold agrees. Lex then welcomes them to the Injustice League and they all drive off in the limo, but not before Lex gives Mirror Master a gift.